luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3
"Hey, guys! Welcome to Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3!" '- Mew, Season 3 Episode 1'' '''Total Stuffed Fluffed Island is one of Luigifan00001's main shows. The first season of this show was inspired by Battle for Dream Island, the second and third seasons were based on Total Drama Island and Survivor. In this particular season of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, the show is hosted by Mew and Mewtwo to see who will win the million dollars. As the show progressed, it's shown to have its own set of arcs, such as the arrival of the mysterious but villainous Calara Corps, and of course, many moments of an eliminated contestant trying to get himself back in the game. Interns * Grave Clobber * Filia * Ze Chicken * Azelf * Mesprit * Uxie * Anti-Calara Corps: ** Charlie the Charizard ** Captain Viridian ** Yukiki ** Brandish ** Chompy Mage ** Pain-Yatta ** Dark Star ** Squigly ** Conquest ** Dr. Fetus ** Boshy Contestants Team Regirock * Spike (eliminated in Episode 21 along with Pakista and Parara) * Pakista (eliminated in Episode 21 along with Spike and Parara) * Parara (eliminated in Episode 21 along with Spike and Pakista) * Yveltal (eliminated in Episode 2, then returned in Episode 7, then eliminated again in Episode 17) * Rotom (eliminated in Episode 7, Rejoined in Episode 21) * Monstro (eliminated... and STILL wanting to come back) * Chef Kawasaki (eliminated in Episode 16 when Clyde used his Mew Token) * Engineer Postman Pig (eliminated in Episode 9) * Zazz (eliminated in Episode 11) * Lickilicky (eliminated in Episode 15) * Chef Crackachu (eliminated in Episode 28) Team Regice * Olimar (eliminated in the first episode) * Bowser * Sonic (eliminated in Episode 24) * Citron * Iggy Koopa (eliminated in Episode 18) * Wario * Scrooge McDuck (early elimination in Episode 17 due to an injury with the minecarts) * Terrence (eliminated in Episode 22) * Porygon-Z (eliminated in Episode 13) * Beheeyem (eliminated in Episode 5) * Protoman (eliminated in Episode 6) Team Registeel * Marie * Krookodile (eliminated in Episode 14) * Marionette (eliminated in Episode 27) * Luigi * Baz (eliminated in Episode 29) * Phantom Striker (eliminated in Episode 26) * Jazz * Koffing (eliminated in Episode 23) * Kirby (eliminated in Episode 8) * DJ Octavio * Dark Bum (early elimination in Episode 13 due to injury) Team Regigigas * Cofagrigus (eliminated in Episode 7) * Mr. Hat (eliminated in Episode 19) * Coney (eliminated in Episode 31) * Inky (eliminated in Episode 20) * Clyde (eliminated in Episode 25) * Hitchhiking Ghosts (eliminated in Episode 30) * Magnet-Shroom (eliminated in Episode 4) * Peach (eliminated in Episode 12) * Rosalina * Drifblim (eliminated in Episode 10) * Meta Knight * Yveltal 2 TEAMS OF 15 43 CHARS * Clyde (eliminated in Episode 25) * Bowser * Koffing (eliminated in Episode 23) * Chef Crackachu (eliminated in Episode 28) * Luigi * Parara (Quit in Episode 21) * Meta Knight * Baz (eliminated in Episode 29) * DJ Octavio * Wario * Spike (Quit in Episode 21) * Chef Kawasaki (eliminated in Episode 16 when Clyde used his Mew Token) * Iggy Koopa (eliminated in Episode 18) * Terence (eliminated in Episode 22) * Mr. Hat (eliminated in Episode 19) Clockwork Soldiers * Phantom Striker (eliminated in Episode 26) * Marie * Marionette (eliminated in Episode 27) * Jazz * Citron * Sonic (eliminated in Episode 24) * Krookodile (eliminated in Episode 14) * Hitchhiking Ghosts (eliminated in Episode 30) * Rosalina * Pakista (eliminated in Episode 21) * King Dedede (eliminated in Episode 21) * Scrooge McDuck (early elimination in Episode 17 due to an injury with the minecarts) * Yveltal (eliminated in Episode 2, then returned in Episode 7, then eliminated again in Episode 17) * Coney (eliminated in episode 31) * Lickilicky (eliminated in Episode 15) * Inky (eliminated in Episode 20) MERGE: * Bowser * Luigi * Meta Knight * DJ Octavio * Wario * Marie * Jazz * Citron * Rosalina * Rotom (Rejoined) * Pretty Bomber * Waluigi * Spike (eliminated in Episode 21 along with Pakista and Parara) * Pakista (eliminated in Episode 21 along with Spike and Parara) * Parara (eliminated in Episode 21 along with Spike and Pakista) * King Dedede (eliminated in Episode 21) * Terence (eliminated in Episode 22) * Koffing (eliminated in Episode 23) * Sonic (eliminated in Episode 24) * Clyde (eliminated in Episode 25) * Phantom Striker (eliminated in Episode 26) * Marionette (eliminated in Episode 27) * Chef Crackachu (eliminated in Episode 28) * Baz (eliminated in Episode 29) * Hitchhiking Ghosts (eliminated in Episode 30) * Coney (eliminated in Episode 31) Antagonists * The Calara Corps ** Callie ** Dr. Izzy Glow ** Kermit ** Gurdy ** Haunt ** Mettaton (referred to as the "Cringe Bot") ** Swinub ** Ludwig von Koopa ** Dr. Eggman ** Constance Hatchaway ** Lord Fredrik ** Porygon-Z ** Sumomo * Other Antagonists ** The Gulper ** Wurley Episode List * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 1: It Begins * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 2: Hide and Go Boom! * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 3: Knock on Wood * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 4: The Quiz Wiz * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 5: Kermit's the Killer * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 6: Snipe for the Treasure * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 7: Up Up and Away * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 8: The Bird Nerds * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 9: The Haunt's Channels * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 10: Race in the Sky * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 11: Dance Inferno * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 12: Rock the Earth Wild * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 13: The Exploding Puzzle * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 14: Three Course Pain * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 15: Face Your Fear * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 16: Fight or Fail * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 17: Walk in the Woods * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 18: On the List * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 19: Don't Fall off the Wall * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 20: Deadly Nightshift * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin * Short: What Happened to Porygon-Z in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 22: An Eggcellent Challenge * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 23: Driven to Madness * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 24: Snipe to Win * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 25: Legally Blonde * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 27: Friend Or Fight * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 28: Damsels in Success * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 29: Valenstein * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 30: Mech Mania * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos Elimination Order (SPOILERS) # Olimar # Yveltal (later rejoined in Episode 7) # Monstro # Magnet-Shroom # Beheeyem # Protoman # Cofagrigus and Rotom (Rotom later rejoins in Episode 21) # Kirby # Engineer Postman Pig # Drifblim # Zazz # Peach # Dark Bum (out by injury), Porygon-Z # Krookodile # Lickilicky # Chef Kawasaki # Scrooge McDuck (out by injury), Yveltal # Iggy Koopa # Mr. Hat # Inky # Pakista, Spike, Parara, and King Dedede # Terence # Koffing # Sonic # Clyde # Phantom Striker # Marionette # Chef Crackachu # Baz # Hitchhiking Ghosts # Coney Trivia * Season 3 of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island has been stated as LuigiFan's favorite show to edit. * Grave Clobber first appeared in Episode 19, and has been a recurring co-host (sometimes a host) ever since. * This is the first Stuffed Fluffed series with a general group of antagonists. Category:Shows Category:Main Ser Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island